globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
First Norzic-Imperial War
The''' First Norzic-Imperial War''' was a conflict fought largely in the region of Zicia during the North Zician War of Unification. The war began in ERA 10-24 when the Great Empire deployed its forces to assist the besieged Souzic Forces in order to repel the invaders from the North. Background The North Zician armed forces had began their attack on South Zicia in Summer ERA 10-23 following a successful revolution against Heartland occupiers the year before. Unprepared for the technological advances made by the North, and crippled by a series of clandestine attacks and sabotage against communication, logistics and utility networks, the Souzic forces were gradually pushed back into a series of pockets in the South and East of the country, known as the Sanctuary Line. With morale high from their successful revolution, and victories against Heartland and South Zicia, the Norzic Armies raced to secure as much land as possible. The South Zician government, who were promised protection by the Great Empire, initially refused military aid from the western power, due to the cooling of relations between the two countries in the last two decades. There was little hostility between the North and the Imperials, so they were equally reluctant to enter the conflict. However, spy networks within Zicia complied a rather convincing report that the North Zician insurrection was being secretly sponsored by Heartland, who would be allowed to operate in the region after the South was defeated. While it is entirely possible this report was a fabrication, many Great Imperial commanders believed this could not be allowed to happen. By this stage, Souzics has lost huge amounts of territory to the rapidly advancing Norzics. They agreed to military support on the 14th December. As a result, North Zicia declared war on the Great Empire the following day. Imperial Plan of Attack An amphibious invasion from the South coast was planned by the Imperials. Infantry and Armour marine forces would land at friendly held ports in the South-East, and then reinforce South Zicia from their positions. At the same time, assault forces would land at beaches in enemy held regions, and secure the coastline. From there, a combined push North would be made with all the landed Imperial Forces and the remaining Souzic Army. The various landing points were designated by colour codenames (Beachhead Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple). Units assigned to Red and Blue were deployed in advance to secure the crossroad town of Yakalba and reinforce the landings. Yellow and Green Units were to quickly advance along the Sibyu River (which ran the entire length of the region) and push for the border to the North. Purple units were tasked with relieving South Zician Forces by attacking North Zician units on the other side of the Sanctuary Line. The entire operation was designated Operation Composure. Later, in April, a second amphibious assault would be mounted further north along the western coast of South Zicia. This later became known as the Typhoon War. Operation Composure On New Year's Eve ERA 10-24, Imperial Naval Forces, previously massed at ports in Varia, departed for the Zician South Coast. A fleet of 10 Battleships, 13 Aircraft Carriers, several dozen submarines of various types, and hundreds of destroyers and assault ships set sail at dusk. The ships carried a total of 600,000 men and women from the Army, Navy and Air Forces into Zician waters. Early in the morning, elements of the task force began arriving at Souzic held ports, as well as landing at Beachhead Purple, where they met up with friendly armed forces from South Zicia. While most of the ships reached their destination without incident, several of them were sighted by North Zician air patrols and subsequently engaged. At least one assault ship was lost. In addition, the aircraft carrier INS Waterway was damaged after it was engaged by South Zician coastal batteries in a friendly fire incident. In the West, elements of the fleet tasked with seizing enemy-held ports and beaches reached their rally points. Marine Forces tasked to land at Beachheads Red and Blue, under the cover of Imperial Naval guns, advanced in Amphibious Landing Craft and Assault Ships. Resistance was light at first, but intensified as the forces moved in land. The Norzic Air Force was quickly brought in to counter the invasion and was met by the carrier-borne Imperial Forces, who engaged them. By dawn, some areas of the coast had seen little progress made by the invaders. On the morning of the 3rd, Marines landed at Beachhead Yellow under heavy fire, and advanced in land. Air-deployed units from Beachhead Green attacked in the afternoon, seizing an enemy-held airfield and missile base, before following the Sibyu River northbound. By the 11th of January, all seaborne assaults had been made. The southern coast was captured by the Imperials, forming a line of resistance and allowing additional troops and supplies to come ashore. While some areas were still dangerous to operate in, as pockets of surrounded enemy troops continuted to fight on regardless, victory was on the horizon. However, the entire operation would still be in jeopardy if the North Zician stronghold at Yakalba could not be neutralized. After a two month long siege, the city finally fell in March after the Marines from Beachhead Red and Blue sustained severe casualties. Despite this, the initial phase of Operation Composure was largely a success. Typhoon War After several early successes, the Imperials hit an anticipated stalemate in April, as North Zician Forces dug in in the rough terrain of central South Zicia. The plan to restart the momentum of the advance was a secondary attack on the western flank of the Northern armies, launched through the Great Channel. This smaller, but still significantly sized task force, consisting initially of around 40,000 personnel in total, would land on two distinct points on the western coast, known as Beachheads Black and White, behind the Norzic's main defence line. After the landing sites were secured, reinforcements would arrive before rapidly advancing inland and encircling the North Zician army. The attack began on the 14th April, as over 50 ships of various sizes sailed through the channel towards South Zicia. Although the rainy season usually hit the region in Autumn, severe weather during this part of the campaign gave the operation the nickname "The Typhoon War". Unlike the sea-borne activities of Operation Composure, the Typhoon War saw heavy conflict between naval and air forces, on a scale yet to seen in the progression of the war. Imperial Naval, Air and Marine Forces were attacked by land-based Norzic aircraft, as well as surface ships and submarines, some of which were captured from the South. The operation consisted of securing various island bases off the coast of Zicia before making the landings. Casualties on the Imperial side were high, but the area was deemed secure enough for the amphibious assault on the mainland in mid-May. Battles at sea continued until September, when the North Zician navy retreated back to friendly waters as Imperial raids on their airfields caused them to lose air superiority. When they landed in May, Task Force White began their push straight east while Task Force Black carved a path south-west in order to link up with friendly lines. Driving in a pincer movement, this allowed the armies in the South to move once more, however the goal of encircling and destroying the North Zician Army group was not reached; they broke out of the pocket after mauling Task Force Black in a decisive engagement on the Sibiyu River (see "Lazy Serpent"). Tiesdun Kunfae By Autumn, the North Zician Troops in South Zicia were in a general retreat towards friendly territory; their reinforced border to the North. However, resistance was still strong as isolated units set up strongholds in captured cities. The Imperial's main objective was to secure these population centres as they pushed towards the border. However, the regional rainy season, that fell around August time, was uncharacteristically violent that year; records were broken for rainfall and there was major damaged caused by local hurricanes. The Sibiyu River burst its banks and flooded much of central South Zicia. This made military operations in the area increasingly difficult as supply lines were cut off by floods. Even in cities situated on the high ground, streets and houses were filled with water. Meanwhile, the unceasing rain turned the ground to sludge, giving this particular portion of the conflict the nickname of "Tiesdun Kunfae" (Zician for "Muddy-war"). Both sides resorted to deploying Amphibious Vehicles in place of the more heavily armoured but less mobile Main Battle Tanks, and aircraft had to be relocated as airfields were swamped. Morale for the Imperials was at a new low as the advance slowed to a crawl again. Pitched battles took place in cities neck deep in water, with soldiers struggling to survive in the extreme cold and damp. Lack of food and clean water propagated widespread illness. Despite this perceived stalemate, progress was being gradually made throughout autumn, and one by one occupied towns were liberated by Imperial Ground Forces. Battle for Qwau Lu Jung The Capital city of South Zicia, which had been captured by North Zician forces the previous year, was reached by Imperial Troops in October, who subsequently laid siege to the city. The area was attacked by a combined force of what remained of the Red, Blue and Yellow landing forces, backed up with armour and air support. On the other side, the North Zicians had a similarly sized force entrenched in the city; experienced in urban combat from their campaign against South Zicia, they fought a bloody battle against the Imperials. The conflict lasted until January, when finally, the city fell to the Great Empire. More that a year after the campaign began, the Souzic capital was finally liberated. Freeing the South Zician Army Despite the capital being reclaimed, the war was not over. For the past year and a half, South Zician troops trapped behind the Sanctuary Line had struggled to hold their ground. Even as the war turned and North Zician troops were driven into retreat in the centre of the country, the forces keeping the Souzic Army in place did not withdraw. Despite Imperial reinforcements strengthening the lines of the Souzic side, a decisive breakout could not be made. A plan of battle was eventually devised to push the last of the Norzics out of the country. Attacking from behind, Imperial forces from the Marines and Army carried out a wave of assaults in the mountainous area of the South-east of the region. By carrying out raids focused on cutting North Zician communications and supply lines, the Imperials were able to whittle down the strength of their enemy by a war of attrition. In a battle known as "Snowblind", on the 31st January ERA 10-25, the remaining pocket of North Zician resistance was crushed, with most defenders resisting to the bitter end. Final Stalemate The First Norzic-Imperial War technically ended in February ERA 10-25. Most of the North Zician army in South Zicia had escaped annihilation in its retreat across the border. Before the invasion took place, the Imperial plan was to sustain the momentum of attack and cross over the border into North Zicia, uniting the two nations under an Imperial-sympathetic government. This was not to be, however. A task force of Imperial troops from the landings in January last year had actually reached the border in the Summer of ERA 10-24, but had been almost destroyed when they attempted to cross No Man's Land. Even when the full strength of the surviving Imperial force was consolidated along the border in February ERA 10-25, the attacks they launched to cross into North Zician territory were met with failure, and heavy losses. While a year long conflict was considered to be relatively short when compared with previous campaigns, it had been an unexpectedly bloody operation, with most formations enduring a casualty rate of at least 30%. The fierce resistance of the North Zicians, and the inhospitable terrain and climate of the country had had a huge impact on the Imperial servicemen, both physically and psychologically. In no state to continue offensive operations any longer, the Imperials decided to proclaim victory where they stood; with South Zicia liberated and the war ending as a Status Quo Ante Bellum. Aftermath The Norzic-Souzic Border was maintained by Imperial and South Zician troops. The South Zician public was furious at their Northern counterpart for invading, and border conflict between the two nations intensified. Although defeated, the North Zician leaders maintained that victory had been very close, and that valuable lessons had been learned for a future war, where they would finally unify Zicia under their flag. These sentiments meant that the lull in fighting between the two nations could never last, and just over a year later in ERA 10-26, the Norzics struck again, beginning the Second Imperial-Norzic War. Major Battles *'3rd January ERA 10-24 - Beachhead Yellow' Imperial Marines land under heavy fire at Comchu on the Southern Coast of South Zicia. A tropical retreat for high-class Souzic workers, which has a port useful for landing heavy supplies, has since been transformed into a fortress by occupying Norzic troops. *'3rd-4th January ERA 10-24 - Yeparajian Hills' Imperial Marines assigned to Beachhead Green seize the port of Buruku on the mouth of the Sibiyu river with little resistance before advancing north up through the hills. While on the advance, the Marines run headlong into a formidable Norzic quick reaction force mobilized from a military airfield on the plateau, and are pinned down in the valley. Armoured units are hastily disembarked at the harbour to assist in breaking through, with the Marines eventually succeed in driving the Norzics out of the area. *'19th January-10th March ERA 10-24 - Port of Yakalba' A combined force of Imperial Marines and Land Troops sustain high casualties while liberating the important crossroad city of Yakalba. The three month long struggle to capture the city is considered one of the bloodiest battles of the conflict. *'15th April-25th September ERA 10-24 - Typhoon War' The Navies of the Great Empire and North Zicia fight on rough seas during an early rainy season in the Great Channel. The Imperial Marines fight tooth and nail for a series of islands before reaching the mainland. *'Summer ERA 10-24(?) - Ghosts in the Fog' Following the River Sibiyu north, the Imperial Troops are forced into a tiring battle in foothills, rivers and caves in an effort to drive the experienced and hardened North Zician troops out of the area. Local South Zician legends combined with bizzare reports from the front and heavy mist provoke mass hysteria along the Imperial lines, and stories emerge of mystical entities and supernatural events happening in the mountain battlegrounds. *'Summer ERA 10-24(?) - Status Quo Ante Bellum' The advanced forces of the Imperial task force reach the Norzic-Souzic border, in an area in the scorching Ziciabu Desert. The fighting is as intense as the summer heat as Imperial troops fail to cross the border ahead of friendly forces. Temperatures in the region are said to have exceeded 60°C, with as many soldiers falling to sunstroke as to withering enemy fire. *'Autumn ERA 10-24(?) - Selwa Suribak (Z; Lazy Serpent)' Task Force Black is almost entirely wiped out in a horrific battle on the banks of the Sibiyu River. After attempting to encircle the North Zician army, the Imperials sustain high casualties when they are overwhelmed in a breakout. The hazy region is filled with the stench of death as the rainy season begins to arrive. *'Autumn ERA 10-24(?) - Tiesdun Kunfae (Z; Muddy War)' Excessive rainfall throughout the year culminates in severe weather conditions across the Zician region. Aircraft are grounded, ships are blown off course, and infantry and vehicles struggle to maneuver through flooded cities and saturated ground, giving this stage in the conflict the name of "the Muddy War". *'29th August-21th September ERA 10-24 - Battle of the Basin' The sparesly populated Viycine Falls Basin becomes the site of a major battle as the remnants of a Norzic armoured division, cut off from the bulk of their army, launches an attack on the Imperial Sibiyu spearhead, threatening to divide their forces in the north-central sector. The battle engulfs several villages as both sides fight to secure vital road junctions, allowing transit through the inhospitable region. The dense jungle obfuscates the battle lines, and the Norzics inflict heavy casualties before their attack eventually peters out. *'September ERA 10-24(?) - Beyond the City Walls' Imperial troops storming the capital city were met with intense opposition on the outskirts, and soldiers are cut down in their dozens as they advance across the open fields. In a desperate bid to stop the onslaught, the Norzics try to bury the attackers under a landslide using explosive set on a nearby mountain, however this ends up aiding the Imperials by providing them with cover. *'October ERA 10-24(?) - Bridge over the River Qwausingk' The river running through the capital provided an excellent defensive line for the Norzic occupiers, the likes of which the Imperials lost many to during their advance. With the offensive almost at a stalemate, the closing of a levy in addition to a massive infantry charge along the dry riverbed finally breaks the deadlock, allowing Imperial reinforcements to flood into the city. *'October ERA 10-24-January ERA 10-25(?) - Souzic Liberation' The South Zician capital is finally liberated in a three month long battle against the entrenched Norzic Forces in the city. The Imperials use Tanks and Helicopters to support troops fighting in close quarters through smoking buildings and deserted streets. The occupation finally lifts in January as the last pocket of troops defending the Administrative district, after bloody fighting, at give way. *'January ERA 10-25(?) - Snowblind at Sanctuary' With their communications and supply lines completely cut off, the North Zicians mount a final stand in the Raesawula mountain range, and are fought to the last man. With the North Zicians now cleared from the coastal region, personnel of the bloodied and isolated South Zician military can finally escape the confines of the Sanctuary Line and return home. Category:Conflicts Category:Premier Timeline